These studies use participants in the Baltimore Longitudinal Study of Aging and human cell lines to gain insight into the biochemical and molecular mechanisms underlying age-associated changes in immune function. Recent data indicates that human T lymphocytes activated through different cellular pathways display distinct patterns of protein phosphorylation, cytokine synthesis and gene expression, only some of which are age affected.